In some instances a high cycling capacity is required of electric current-limiting fuses, particularly if such fuses are arranged in electric circuits which include solid state devices such as, for instance, transistors and thyristors. The requirement of high cycling capacity is usually met in high voltage fuses by a zig-zag configuration of the fusible elements. High-voltage fuses were in the past generally used in electric distribution systems where the duty cycles are not very severe and do not involve a relatively large number of changes per unit of time.